29 January 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-29 ; Comments * Tracklisting *''John drowns himself out with the volume of the first record...'' *Tekton Motor Corporation: Spiral Emotions / Champion 2-nd Part (10" promo) Dreamtime KTB015 *''John has forgotten to bring with him the Mark E Smith and Inspirals single that he intended to start the show with....'' *Eggs: Why Am I So Tired All The Time? (album - Exploder) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 96LP *Cornershop: Jason Donovan / Tessa Sanderson (album - Hold On It Hurts) Wiiija WIJ 30V *Techniques: Oh Babe (v/a album - The Trojan Story) Trojan TALL 1 *Swing Hufvuds: Personal Jesus (album - Hits And Other Samples) Amt CD 2052 *Orchids: The Searching (album - Striving For The Lazy Perfection) Sarah SARAH 617 *Trumans Water: All Wet West Of Washington (album - Godspeed The Punchline) Elemental ELM 15 *''John rants about the poor quality of the Ipswich Swindon match. A little of his ire spills over into his intro to the next track - 'silly name for an ensemble, it's up to them I suppose''' *Nonplace Urban Field: unknown (12" - Unireverse) Ninja Tune ZEN 1218 *My Bloody Valentine: Loomer (album - Loveless) Creation CREMD 060 *Man - Or Astro-Man?: Intoxica (7" EP - Man Or Astroman? Vs. Europa ) Homo Habilis HH706 *Trashwomen: Nightmare At The Drag (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *Madogo: Elli Le Demoiselle De Faire (album - Victim De La Mode) *''JP - 'I like my French accent. I can't speak French but I always feel I've got the accent right, even if I haven't got the vocabulary. You may of course disagree...' *Summer Hits: Thin (7") Christmas #106 *''John unknowingly confirms at this point that his Italian accent is rubbish though... *Fich & Ramous: Pneumatix (EP - Too Much Is Enough) Outcast Clan Hanni008 *''News'' *Sixteen: Nova (10" album - Curves That Kick) Bacteria Sour Sour 6-V *Gunshot: Mind Of A Razor (10" single) Vinyl Solution STORM 78 L *Edgar Broughton Band: Old Gopher (album - Sing Brother Sing) Harvest SHVL 772 *Progress: Hemispheres (12" - Progress EP) Night Vision NV 003 *Cowboy Slim Dortch: Big Boy Rock (v/a album - Fat! Fat! Fat! 18 Blubberin' Boppers) Blubba 48.48.48. *F.S.K.: Flagge Verbrennen (Regierung Ertränken) (album - The Sound Of Music) Sub-Up SUB LP 25 *Martini Special & Foxy: Racist (v/a album - Ragga Culture 2) Blakamix BLKMX 009 *Nephews: Your Heart Out (v/a album - Ask For Disorder ) Dutch East India Recordings DEI2035-2 / Justice My Eye/Elevated Loin *D.J. Lebowitz: Judy Is A Punk (album - Beware Of The Piano) Fowl 12DJL 1 *Thrum: Give A Little (CD Maxi Single - So Glad) Fire BLAZE 67CD *Sons Of The Subway: Upstart (album - Usability Now) Infonet NF 5CDP *Cleveland Crochet: Sugar Bee (album - Southern Saturday Night) *Trashwomen: Peter Gunn (album - Spend The Night...) Estrus ES1214 *Sunset Strip: Mercy Killing (album - Nothing Lost Nothing Gained) File ;Name *Dat_042_JP_BFBS-940122+940129.mp3 * ;Length *4:04:14 (from 1:56:50) * ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes